enamorada de mi profesor ( cortos )
by yamihathor1
Summary: secuela y cortos sobre "enamorada de mi profesor"
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero aclarar algunos puntos sobre esta nueva etapa de fics

Serán cortos sin un orden en especial y serán basados en el fic de "enamorada de mi profesor"

Se aceptan sugerencias y nuevos personajes

Haremos historias con mucha acción y lemon

Claro con ciertos limites pero hare lo mejor de lo mejor

Ahora si, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo con el primer corto


	2. Chapter 2

Anuncios:

Cambio de clasificación a M

LA BODA DE TOUKO Y N parte 1

Desde el punto de vista de Natural

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Touko y yo éramos una pareja oficial pero me preocupaba sobre todo como la gente del pueblo nos veía, es lógico, un tipo de casi una década mayor a su novia no era tan común, pero el problema era que yo era profesor de Touko y estuvimos a punto de ser separados, pero gracias a que ella se graduó y yo renuncie a mi trabajo ahora podemos estar juntos.

A pesar de que Touko perdió a su madre hace pocos meses eso no la detuvo, ha luchado contra todo incluso a la oposición que puso mi madre en contra de nuestro matrimonio, asi que fue sencillo renunciar a mi familia para formar la mia con Touko.

Mi propuesta de matrimonio a Touko fue de lo más original puesto que la lleve a una excursión a las montañas de Kanto que tenían fama de ofrecer la más paronímica vista de la región era el mejor lugar para la propuesta.

Me di el lujo de comprar un esmoquin de estilo moderno como en las revistas que Touko veía en el puesto de revistas cuando hacíamos las compras, de su vestido no sabía nada, puesto que mis hermanas se encargaron de llevarla de compras, pero conociendo a mis hermanas, creo que harán buen trabajo.

Falta una hora para la ceremonia y las manos me sudan, jamás creía merecer tanta belleza, inocencia y sobre todo el valor que Touko tenía, aunque sé que nada podrá separarnos tengo miedo de que me deje otra vez, pero nuestra confianza ha crecido y ahora antes de actuar nos escuchamos.

La ceremonia se llevara a cabo en la iglesia del pueblo y aunque la gente nos critique no nos importa porque dentro de poco seremos un matrimonio lleno de sueños, de esperanzas y aunque no se lo he dicho a Touko, quiero que tengamos muchos hijos, que sean como su madre, con sus ojos, su suave cabello pero aun es pronto asi que tengo que apresurarme si quiero estar listo a tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

El verano de Minerva

Un hombre de apenas 19 años busca calmar su respiración pues el cansancio le ha hecho perder el aire de sus jóvenes pulmones y ha agotado su noble corazón.

-¡ ya la voy a alcanzar!- se promete aquel joven a alcanzar a su joven acompañante, respira hondo y mas profundo para aguantar un poco mas- eso no es justo, yo tengo botas de montar pero usted va descalza y eso no es justo- aquel joven sabe que ella esta cerca, que ella ha sido siempre juguetona, divertida, y que esta tan llena de vida, de belleza y que es a quien quiere por esposa.

Una joven a las sombras de los arboles solo escucha a su joven enamorado gritar solo quejas que aunque solo son juegos, ella no puede evitar reírse de aquel joven de extraña cabellera, fue amor a primera vista, desde que lo vio al llegar al pueblo, se decía que era de noble familia, pero eso a ella no le importo, se conocieron justo en ese bosque, donde solo eran amigos, luego quien fuera ahora su enamorado le había jurado amor y un compromiso, pero cada vez que ella le preguntaba si ya había hablado con su familia era siempre la misma historia es por eso que ella disfrutaba en hacerlo correr con tal de conseguir uno de los besos de la mujer de noble corazón.

Ghetsis esta en el centro de un claro del bosque: un árbol hermoso y frondoso a la vista le quita toda atención al resto del bosque. Sus ojos del color del bosque y la tormenta buscan a la joven que aun no se atreve a parecer.

¡Minerva! ¡Minerva! ¡¿Dónde esta?! ¡Minerva!

Nadie le responde, solo se escucha el silencio mismo de sus pensamientos, el bosque le causa temor, con un gesto nervioso pasa una de sus fuertes y jóvenes manos por su ya larga cabellera.

Ah, ya entiendo… lo que usted quiere es jugar – dice con fingida picaría- muy bien, juguemos, pero mi recompensa no solo será uno de sus besos, quiero tocar su mano.

Aquel joven se adentra al bosque. No logra ver su objetivo, ella esta bien escondida esta vez, y no dejara encontrarse tan fácilmente esta vez.

Apenas la conoci supe que usted era una mujer muy distinta al resto de las demás mujeres de este pueblo. ¡ por eso me gusta, Minerva!- exclama aquel joven que sabe que ella lo esta escuchando de cerca- ¿ porque se esconde amada mia, si estamos aquí los dos solos?, ¿Dónde esta?

Ghetsis se detiene, algo o alguien ha hecho ruido y además se acerca tan silenciosamente, pero ella no sabe que su enamorado ha aprendido el arte de la caceria y le ha desarrollado el oído aun mas que un perro, cuando voltea de nuevo para seguir su camino, se encuentra cara a cara con una joven que le cierra el paso y le roba el mas puro y profundo beso.

-¡sorpresa!- le grita ella

Atonito, aquel joven retrocede pero su bota se engancha a la raíz de un árbol lo que provoca su caída. Ahí se queda, entre las hojas que se le pegan a su ropa, mirándola como sonríe.

Lo quiero tanto- son palabras que ella dice con una de sus hermosas sonrisas- además asi me gustas, a mis pies.

El joven la invita a que se recueste a su lado.

Ya es hora de irme. Mi padre ya debe haber terminado…

Yo hablo con él, tranquila y recuestese un poco mas.

Minerva se tiende de nuevo junto a Ghetsis, quien la rodea con sus brazos. Hunde su nariz en el quiebre de su cuello, pasea su lengua por los labios que le saben a fruta fresca, recorre con dedicación la piel de color canela que lo enloquecio desde el momento en que la vio.

Usted no va a dejarme nunca. ¿verdad?- musita ella

¿dejarla? Tendría que estar loco. Y no hay nadie loco aquí- le responde sin dejar de acariciarla.

Para mi esto es muy serio… no quisiera perderlo

Minerva se levanta, dejándolo recostado el el suelo. La joven abre los brazos, alzando el rostro hacia el cielo azul y sin mas le dice

Yo le quiero, y por eso es necesario que usted hable con su familia

El sabe que le ha prometido una vida juntos, han construido ya incluso una pequeña casa en uno de los muchos claros del bosque, ahí donde formaran su propia familia, le ha prometido abandonar su propio apellido con tal de tener a su lado a la mas hermosa joven, le ha hecho la mas hermosa casita en el bosque porque es ahí donde se casaran, donde sus mas grandes sueños se harán realidad.

Sin mas, la joven se retira dejando a su enamorada solo, dejándolo para que por fin se decida a cumplir con su palabra.


	4. Chapter 4

Un dia de intenso calor a Natural se le había ocurrido ir a un dia de campo al bosque, hace poco descubrimos un pequeño claro en lo profundo del bosque y cerca de ahí había un gran lago, en palabras de Natural era un lugar para pasar un dia explorando y descansar un poco, Minerva me había contado en una ocacion que en alguna parte del bosque había conocido el amor y que incluso ahí recibió su propuesta de matrimonio pero claro ella siempre me contaba toda su vida desde que la conozco.

Touko, sabes, eh querido preguntarte algo, pero no se como lo tomaras

Cuando Natural hacia este tipo de preguntas siempre me daba un mini infarto, la cena por mi cumpleaños bien podría ser un ejemplo.

Solo dimelo Natural

Es … que bueno… no se ni como empezar

Crei que por fin el dia había llegado, una noticia que tanto esperaba por fin había llegado

Dime, te prometo que estare apoyándote

Es que nunca tuve la oportunidad de esto

Dilo

Prometeras ayudarme si lo necesito

Claro que si Natural, desde que estamos juntos y para siempre te apoyare

Pero no se como cuidar uno y no se si estes lista

¿Qué? Osea que Natural quería… o no… no… aun no era el momento, además yo no tenia la edad para cuidar de uno

Además creo que te enojaras mucho si te obligo a cuidarlo

Pero Natural, lo cuidaremos bien, mi madre y Minerva me hablaron un poco de eso

Nunca lo hice y últimamente quiero cuidar y tener algo mas vida en casa

Lo cuidaremos bien

¿Lo prometes?

Te lo prometo Natural, pero….

Te preocupas mucho Touko, aun falta un año para graduarte pero te prometo que te ayudare en lo que mas pueda, trabajare mucho, y sobre todo podras pasear por el pueblo tranquilamente y te prometo que no te molestara en las noches

Creo que esto es mas complicado, Natural queriendo una familia es complicado de entender, mi madre me había dado la charla antes del accidente y que decir de Minerva, ella era la experta en estos temas, cuando le conte de Natural incluso me dio la otra charla, esa, esa donde tu tomas las riendas en la relación, pero un bebe era mas complicado pero si Natural quería uno, creo que no podía negárselo, además creo que seriamos muy buenos padres.

Esta bien Natural, podemos hacerlo hoy y esperar a que… bueno… yo

No te preocupes yo creo que lo haras muy bien

Si – mi voz y mi temperatura subían mas hasta creo que estaba peor que un tomate bien maduro- solo que bueno no se que hacer cuando llegue

Yo te ayudare, en la tv pasan muchos documentales sobre como cuidarlos, cuando vacunarlos incluso sus horarios de sus alimentos

Entonces todo arreglado, lo haremos hoy

Entonces vamos

Mis nervios no podían ir a mayor, como me las arreglaría para tener un embarazo y peor aun,Mei, ella se burlaría de mi aun mas de lo acostumbrado, todo el dia me la pase pensando las ventajas, al ver a mi prometido cuidar de un pequeño o pequeña, viéndome a mi verlos y cuidar de ambos, a pesar de todo la idea me hacia feliz, imaginar mi vida de ahora en adelante, pero bueno, que mas tenia que darle a Natural despues de todo lo que había hecho por mi.

Al dia siguiente y después de una noche muy intensa, aun mas que de costumbre, al despertar en el pecho desnudo de Natural me quede viendo su rostro, asi dormido parecía mas joven, mas relajado aun mas que de costumbre, pero otra vez ese pensamiento de confusión volvia una y otra vez a mi mente, al ser madre tendría que dedicarme a muchas cosas y lo mas triste para mi es que ni siquiera estaba casada y aun me faltaba un año para terminar mis estudios y lo que mas me alarmo fue que si descubrían a Natural y a mi siendo una pareja, no, no podía o mas bien no podíamos, habíamos quedado en casarnos después de que terminara la escuela y ahora con su deseo de ser padre eso nos complicaría mas las cosas y tenia que decírselo antes que otra cosa pasara.

Natural, despierta- pero como es costumbre suya, si lo trataba de despertar, mas me abrazaba, era un dormilon sin remedio pero tenia que decirle que no podía cumplir su deseo, al menos no de momento, asi que insisti

¿Que pasa Touko, te sientes mal, quieres o deseas algo?

No puedo

¿No puedes que?

No puedo darte lo que me pides

Pero si yo solo quiero….

Escucha Natural, si quiero, pero no ahora, al menos hasta que termine la escuela, y mas que nada hasta casarnos

Pero si solo es un…..

Mira, yo también lo quiero y lo deseo desde ayer y mas con lo de.. bueno… anoche pero no podemos, es mucha responsabilidad

Touko, quieres dejar que termine

Solo te digo que ya llegara el momento de tener hijos y ten por seguro que tendremos muchos

¿Hijos? Bueno si quiero pero Touko, yo solo quiero tener un perro

En una semana no paraba de pedirme disculpas por el mal entendido, una semana completa de disculpas de todo tipo, una semana sin actividad sexual ya que me declare en huelga, una semana que Natural no paraba de reírse por el mal entendido, pero quien se puede resistir a sus encantos.


End file.
